Crystalclear
by MagicaMcduck
Summary: Glomgold Flintheart has stolen The Crystal of Atlantis from Scrooge and is now the richest duck in the world. Magica De Spell has also intentions of stealing the powerful Crystal. When she realises Scrooge s not the richest duck in the world she unwilligly offers to help him. To get the Crystal and his title back, the two rivals need to work together as a team. ScroogexMagica
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"...And then we managed to save uncle Donald and get the Crystal back!" Dewey told Daisy as they sat, at the large table in the dining room, eating breakfast. The little duckling´s face shone with excitement. He took a bite of his sandwich.

"Right, uncle Scrooge?"

The elder duck sat at the end of the table. A proud smile covered his beak, as he took a sip of his coffee. Giving the other ducks at the table the answer, even though he hadn't said anything.

In front of him laid the newspaper, telling everyone who read it that the old multi-millionaire was back. The enormous blue Crystal covered half the page.

"Wow, it really sounds like a true adventure!" Daisy told the boys. "Lucky none of you got hurt" she gave Donald a meaning glare, who sat at her side. Busy putting butter on a piece of bread.

"Huh...yes... No, everyone is just safe and sound" he said and smiled anxiously at her when he noticed her glare.

"Don`t worry, Daisy. Would I let anything happen to the boys?" Scrooge tried to convince her.

"Of course not" she answered, but she didn't sound too sure. "I would love to see this famous Crystal everyone's talking about" she said instead. The three ducklings looked at each other, eager to show Daisy what they had found at their first treasure hunt.

They stood up, ready to run ahead the others to the bin where their elder uncle kept the Crystal of Atlantis.

"Wait, boys. Can't we finish our breakfast first?" Daisy laughed, giving the boys a warm smile.

The boys nodded, and sat down again, disappointment shone on their faces.

Scrooge kept his eyes on the newspapers, looking through the text one more time. _He had to admit it, he had missed this._

…

 _Scrooge Mcduck wasn't the only one reading the newspaper that day._

The raven-haired duck flickered with her eyes over the page. _So, Scrooge McDuck was back. And now with his family by his side. That old man was getting soft,_ the witch thought as she read the text. But what truly caught her attention was the picture of the multi-millionaire's proud smile looking back up at her from the page. _That old fool..._ but her eyes kept watching him.

In her enemy's hands was the largest crystal the witch had ever seen. _So, that is the Crystal of the lost city of Atlantis._

"Anything interesting happening?" The raven asked as she watched the crystal with admiration.

"Oh, Yes." The witch began. "I think I have a plan."

"Again?" The raven asked uninterested.

"Don't sounds so sceptical, Poe. This is a good one, trust me."

"You always say so" the raven didn't seemed convinced. "Okay, what have you come up with this time?" He still asked

"McDuck got the Crystal of Atlantis" she told her brother. And smiled at him as if she had told him the dime was hers.

"And..?" The raven watched his sister with doubtful eyes.

"Isn't that obvious? It's the Crystal of Atlantis" the witch said as she threw the newspaper in front of the black raven.

"Yeah, you said so…"

"Imagine the power it would gain us, dear brother! Stealing the dime from McDuck would be a child's game with a such Crystal in our possession"

That plan didn't seemed too bad, Poe De Spell thought. _It could actually work this time_ …but the same thought had crossed his mind before. And those plans had all ended in disaster, with McDuck always turning out as the winner. And Magica still dimeless.

"How are you going to get the Crystal then? If you're not even able to steal a small dime from that old miser. Do you think you can just waltz in there and take a large crystal without him noticing?"

 _That's how it went with that brilliant plan_ , the raven thought ironically. But his sister wouldn't give up.

"It won't be too hard. Now that Scroogie has a family to take care after, he can't keep his eyes on the crystal all the time." The witch smiled.

…

They walked through the elder duck´s enormous mansion, on their way to the Crystal. The youngest in the front. Excited to see the look on Daisy's face when they would show her their target.

"You will love it, Daisy! The Crystal is so huge!" Dewey told Daisy as they entered the money bin.

"And so shiny!" Louie filled in.

"I'm sure Daisy will think the crystal is fascinating. Now, calm down boys." Scrooge began as he stepped over to a showcase in the middle of the room. Next to where the miser kept his number one dime.

A red cloth covered it. The miser pulled it of, to show everyone in the bin what was inside of it. All of them fell silence.

"But, Uncle Scrooge. There's nothing there" Huey said, the excited expression on his face quickly died away.

"Are you sure you put it there?" Donald asked his uncle with a concerned look.

Scrooge had also seen no Crystal was to admire inside the showcase, it was as empty as the three ducklings glare- _who couldn´t understand where a_ _Crystal that big could have gone_.

"Of course I'm sure I put it there! A two feet long Crystal isn't something I usually lay in places I would just forget" The elder duck gave the younger an ironical gaze. Tired of his old uncle´s rude tone, Donald laid his hands on his waist.

"The Crystal must have wandered off by itself then!" But clearly this wasn't a good situation for jokes, because everyone remained quiet. Giving Donald a look that said he should be silent as well.

"Somebody must have stolen it!" Huey announced, his voice serious.

"Oh, another adventure!" Dewey sang, looking happily around him. But found no one to share his happiness with.

"Impossible, no one would managed to get inside my money bin!" Scrooge barked, not as happy as his blue shirted nephew at that matter.

"Apparently someone must have, because the Crystal is gone" Daisy spoke up, looking from Scrooge to Dewey. Scrooge opened his beak to go on about how unbreakable his bin was, then he seemed to start consider the possibility of what the female duck had said. His eyes narrowed.

"It must have been Glomgold!" He informed the others in the room. "As revenge for that we managed to find the real Crystal and not him" The miser´s eyes became blank, as if he had realised something…

"That means…" He began, his voice filled with worry. "That I'm not the richest duck in the world any longer"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Suddenly Duckworth stepped inside the money bin. But the dog wasn´t alone.

"Sir, look who I found sneaking around in the house" the businessman's butler entered the room with Magica De Spell, a steady hold on her arm.

"Let go of me, you…!" the witch struggled to get herself free from the dog.

"Let her go!"

Everyone turned their heads to the elder duck. Scrooge just stared empty out in the air, as if he'd lost everything he owned. _In a way he had,_ Donald thought and took a step closer to his miserable uncle.

"But, Uncle Scrooge. It's Magica De Spell, the evil witch who always tries to steal your dime…"

Donald fell silence when he realised he got no response from Scrooge. Duckworth let go of Magica's arm, just as his boss had told him to.

"But that would be useless. Wouldn't it, Magica?" The old miser asked her as his eyes studied her where she stood in the room. She didn't say anything, a confused expression on her face.

"Uncle, what are you talking about? Have losing the Crystal made you lost your wits..?" Donald started.

"I'm not the richest duck in the world any longer, the dime is useless to you now" a bitter playfulness danced in the miser's voice. _If he couldn't be the richest duck in the world he could at least be given the pleasure to see his enemy fail as well._

And it actually gave him pleasure to see the disappointed look on Magica's face. The businessman continued, this time a little more confident. _You could take every last penny from him, but you could not take his pride away._ Magica thought bitterly as she tried to understand what her enemy was talking about.

"So if you want to become the most powerful sorceress in the world, it's Glomgold you'll have to torture from now. He's the richest duck." McDuck explained.

"He'll probably put up a good fight, if I know Glomgold right. He's very in touch with his money, you see" the thought made him laugh a little, _being rid of Magica._ Then he remembered he wasn't the richest duck in the world any longer. _Not even the sad look on the witch face could make him happy now._

"More in touch than you?" Magica asked, a sceptical glimt in her eyes.

"Some would say" the elderly duck stated. "But I'm not your problem any longer, Glomgold is. So you don't have to bother me any more"

Magica had begun to understand everything. _Scrooge Mcduck wasn't the richest duck in the world! Ha, that would be enough to wash that stupid, proud smile of his beak!_ First it made her happy, then she realised. The same thing as Scrooge had realised and tried to explain to her. _The dime was useless to her now. All the plans, the hard work, all the efforts she had put in getting the dime from the old miser! It was all for nothing now._ Suddenly one of Scrooge's nephews broke in, waking her from her thoughts.

"But, we have to get the Crystal back!" He looked pleadingly at his elder uncle.

"Yes, but how? Now when Glomgold finally has beaten me he won't be too eager to give it back" McDuck answered Louie.

"But there must be a way! If we could find the lost city of Atlantis we can get a Crystal back from Glomgold. You have beaten him multiple of times, uncle." Donald said, trying his best to give the rest some hope.

"Uncle Donald is right. Come on! We may not have the richest, but we do have the best adventurer in the whole world with us!" Scrooge smiled at his smaller nephew at that statement.

"And the three smartest ducklings" Donald filled in, looking proudly at his boys.

"And magic!"

All eyes fell upon the witch.

"What do you mean?" Scrooge asked her.

"I want your dime, but without that Crystal the dime is useless to me. I'll help you get the Crystal back."

Scrooge's eyes narrowed, clearly he didn't trust her.

"And just why would you help me?"

"As you said for yourself, darling. The dime is worthless to me if you're not the richest duck in the world. I have worked together with Glomgold before, I know how he thinks. I could be of help for you"

"Do you take me for a _fool_? This is just one of your evil schemes to get your hands on my dime!"

"Are you listening to me?! I want to help you, but if you´re too proud for accepting my help then...good luck with getting the Crystal back" She turned her back to him, her arms crossed. Scrooge didn't answer, his eyes suspiciously studying the witch. Soon he noticed his family´s irritated gaze on him. _So they think they can stare Scrooge McDuck out?!_ The miser thought stubbornly.

And they could.

"Alright then!" He barked angrily at the other ducks in the bin.

"Magica, I'll accept your help." he signed. "If you promise you won't try to steal my dime!"

The witch turned around, facing him again. "I promise."

…

They walked back inside the house and found Mrs Beakley trying to take the opportunity to get some cleaning done while the others were out of the mansion. Her eyes narrowed, just as Scrooge´s had done, when she saw Magica.

But Scrooge noticed his housemaid´s angry glare before she could say anything. "Put on some tea, would you, Mrs Beakley? I think we'll need something. We have a long day ahead of us to plan how to get the Crystal back….Oh, Magica is working with us"

He filled in when the old miser saw Mrs Beakley´s confused glare. Scrooge walked past her and sat down in a chair, the other´s joined him.

 _What other choice do I have?_ Magica thought and sat down at her enemy's table.

Mrs Beakley was the only one not sitting, she still stood at the door. The confused expression not leaving her face.

"Sure, why not…" The housemaid began, more to herself then the other ducks.

"If the three nephews and that lazy loon is going to stay here…"

Donald gentle leaned in to Dewey. "I think she means you, lad…"

"...Why not the witch as well?" Mrs Beakley continued with a supplied face expression saying she had stopped trying. The housemaid began to walk outside the room. She then turned around and gave Donald a cold glare. "I meant you."

…

As the day rose, the ducks tried to find as much information about Glomgold and the Crystal of Atlantis as they could. To find something that would help them get it back. The whole day Daisy, Donald, Scrooge and the three nephews had sat in the dining room. Searching for ideas in newspapers and books. Most of them was about that Scrooge McDuck wasn´t the richest duck in the world any longer. So by time for lunch their eldest uncle was tired of reading about how Glomgold was better than him. He had left the reading to the others, claiming he had paperwork to do.

Daisy walked through the house, on her way to Scrooge's office to show him a newspaper she thought could be of interest for him. It was about Glomgold, who wasn´t being exactly quiet about his new position. The others was still in the dining room, all continued searching for clues that could help them.

Magica had offered to go and look in Scrooge's library for anything useful. Scrooge had not been too happy letting her be alone in his house. But when the witch had insured him it was only for research about the Crystal, Scrooge had accepted it unwillingly. Daisy thought it sounded like a good idea. Their old uncle had thousands of different books, some of them must be at use for them in their searching. And they needed all the help they could get.

As the pink dressed duck walked past the library she stopped.

Outside the library stood Scrooge, leaning against the door. The elder duck wore a gentle smile on his beak, as he seemed to be watching something inside the library. Daisy stepped closer to the businessman, she was just about to ask him what he was doing. Then she also got a glimpse of what was inside the room, the same thing Scrooge watched with such interest.

At the other side of the door, the black haired duck was standing in front a bookshelf. Clearly searching for a particular book, her hand moving along the book covers. A concentrated expression placed on her face. Magica was so taken by the misers books, she didn't noticed Scrooge or Daisy.

Daisy´s first thought was that Scrooge didn't trust his enemy, that he didn't want her alone in his house. _But something wasn´t right…_ The smile on her old uncle´s beak made her guess unreasonable. She had never seen a such smile on the cold hearted businessman before, and the fact that it was Magica De Spell who was the courses of the smile, the witch he always went on about how much he hated, made her even more confused. Scrooge didn't seem to do anything but studying the sorceress. So taken by her, he wasn´t aware of anything else.

Then she understood. _Scrooge McDuck fancies the witch!_ By the behaviour of Scrooge, that seemed like the only explanation. _But could it be…? They were sworn enemies for christ sake! But you don't choose who you fall in love with._

"Scrooge, what are you doing?" Daisy asked, not too loudly. _If Magica would hear her and notice Scrooge by the door, he would never forgive her._

The old miser seemed to jump a little when he realised Daisy stood just behind him. As if he was caught doing something he shouldn't.

"I'm…" he stammered "nothing"

At that moment. Daisy knew her guess had been right. Because on the elder duck's cheeks was an almost unnoticeable blush.

She was just about to open her beak when Dewey, Louie and Huey came running down the hallway straight at them. With Donald behind them, not able to keep up with the younger ducks. In his hands he held a newspaper.

"Aunt Daisy, Uncle Scrooge! Look what we have found!"

 _If the witch had not heard them, she must have heard that._ Daisy thought.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

They all gathered in the living room so the ducklings could show what they had found out.

"Glomgold is having a exhibition for the Crystal, where he's going to tell everyone about the adventure of how he found it." Louie informed the ducks in the room. "Look, it says here.." He gave the newspaper to Scrooge, who sat in an armchair by the fire. The old miser began reading the article, eyes narrowed. _The richest duck in the world, Glomgold Flintheart is having a exhibition for the Crystal of Atlantis, to tell the world about his dangerous adventure of how he found it…_

Only reading the text made Scrooge´s blood boil with anger. Ever since Glomgold had become the richest duck in the world it was all they ever wrote about in the papers. And his nemesis wasn´t keeping it down, he did all in his way so that everyone would know he had beaten Scrooge McDuck! _If not having his sworn enemy underneath his roof would make him insane, this would._ Scrooge thought as he handled back the paper to his young nephew.

"You´re right, boys. We could find some useful information about the Crystal. But that old cheater is most likely expecting me to go, to try to get the Crystal back!"

"But…" Donald began. "The boys and I can go. Maybe we won't draw as much attention as you would, Uncle"

The three ducklings looked at their uncle with big eyes.

"Really, uncle Donald?" Dewey asked.

"Can we?" Huey continued, looking espectant at Donald.

"Sure, why not? We can find out more information about the Crystal" Donald began.

"Wow, as if we're spies!" Dewey cheered, giving his brothers a glance full of excitement.

"Then I want to come along as well" Daisy said, smiling at the nephews. Donald looked at the pink dressed duck.

"Really, you do?" He asked, as he had thought she hadn't.

"Of course, I want to be a spy too!"

Daisy smiled at the small ducks, while she gave Scrooge a meaning look. He looked back at her with an angry glare, he knew what she was trying to do. And he didn't like it! _At least that was what he told himself._

...

As the house was empty the elder duck realised he had no idea of what to do. It was him and the witch alone in the large mansion, _thanks to Daisy._ And Scrooge had no intentions of letting the witch sneak around freely in his house. So instead he tried to stay close to her, giving his enemy no chance of getting near his dime. No matter how much Magica plead she wouldn't touch his dime until the Crystal was retaken, he knew the witch. Well enough to see he couldn't trust a word that came out of her mouth.

This evening he had found the raven haired duck in the dining room, alone with a large old book. He entered the room, the witch didn't seem to notice his presence until he opened his beak.

"What are you doing?"

Magica´s eyes wandered over the pages of the book in front of her at the table.

"Searching for inspiration of how to get your dime."

The miser´s eyes narrowed, but he was used of her mocking him and instead sat down. He sat in silence for a while, starting to play with a pencil that laid on the table. The witch just continued reading. _This is ridiculous_ , the businessman thought.

"Why do you even want to become the mightiest witch anyway?" Scrooge´s eyes fell on Magica.

"Mighty and rich. One calls for the other" the witch replied, her eyes not leaving the book.

Magica finally looked up from it, and found Scrooge where he sat at the end of the table.

"And don´t get the wrong idea! You are in no position to lecture me about that. You, who devoted your whole life to money!" Her hand flew up, on finger directed at her enemy.

With one eyebrow raised, the old miser opened his beak to disagree. _As always._

"You´re wrong! It may sound strange, but there are more important thing to me than money."

Magica kept on watching him skeptically, but she didn't say anything. So the elderly duck decided to continue.

"There are more important things in the world, Magica. The call of adventure. Family...Things you don't understand!"

"You don't know that!" She yelled back at him, hurt flicker in her eyes.

" _No_?" Scrooge asked, his voice ice cold.

"No, you don't know me. _Family_ has done me no good" She tried to convince him. "Besides, getting family had made you soft, McDuck."

"I _know_ that you're a liar and a thief and that you will never get my number one dime!" he ignored the last part.

"Don't be so sure, Scroogie"

She took her book and walked out of the room. Leaving him there.

...

 _Later that night…_

The witch stepped over the cold floor. She just couldn't sleep, no matter how much she tried. Sleep wouldn't take her. So the sorceress had given up, she couldn't stand the empty, large room any longer.

The large mansion was as empty as her room, everything was quiet. _Scrooge´s irritating nephews, Daisy and Donald had not come back from their mission yet._ The witch realised.

Finally she was able to be alone for a second, all this time she'd stayed at Scrooge's house he hadn't left her alone for even a minute, his suspicious glare always on her. It was obvious that old miser didn't trust her, but she didn't care. _She wanted to be here just as little as he wanted to have her here. But she had to, if Scrooge wasn´t the richest duck the dime was useless. And the only way was to get the Crystal back. A shame Glomgold had managed to steal it before her, things would have been a lot easier if he hadn't._

Magica walked past the long corridor, when she saw that one of the doors was open. A dim lamp shone, leaving a trace of light in the dark hallway. She stepped closer, curious of who, besides her was up at this late hour. She wasn´t as lonely in the large house as she'd thought. Inside the room sat Scrooge McDuck, leaned over the desk. With his head peacefully resting in his hand. She stopped, unsure of what he would say when he´d found her there. _He would probably go on, excusing her for trying to steal the dime_. Then she realised his eyes were closed. _He was sleeping._

He must have stayed up late working or waiting for his family, the witch figured. Suddenly she found herself unsure of what to do.

Her mind began traveling off to where he kept the dime. It was probably in the bin, she thought bitterly.

Then she saw the dime-shaped outline in his pocket. No one would try to stop her, she could just walk in and take it from him. It was so tempting, to just reach out and take it. Where it was, peacefully moving up and down to his breaths. Magica took one step closer. _But what if he woke up…?_ And after all, he wasn´t the richest duck in the world any longer. Everything was pointless without him, she knew it. So Magica didn't step in closer, nor did she try to steal the dime. She just stood there as glued to the floor. Something about watching him as he breathed softly, caught her attention. A voice at the back of her head told her she shouldn't be here. Still she stayed. Observing him as he slept. All schemes of taking the dime disappeared from her mind.

Until she realised what she was up to. _What am I doing?! What if he woke up..._

Magica De Spell was just about to go back to her own room and trying to forget everything about what just had happened. When Scrooge´s eyes opened. It didn't take him long to notice the witch and soon he glanced back at her. Magica´s heart skipped a beat, _he had seen her._ Scrooge didn´t seemed to truly understand what was happening, with a blank glare at his sworn enemy. But then he must had remembered that he had fallen asleep because he suddenly rubbed his eyes and his expression changed slightly. Becoming suspicious as usual when he saw her. Magica didn't move, the situation was too weird. There was a tension in the room, both of the ducks seemed scared to break. None of them saying a word. Until Scrooge broke the silence.

"What…" his voice was thick from sleeping. "what are you doing? It´s the middle of the night, Magica." He continued, as he also tried to ignore the strange situation they had found themself in.

She felt herself beginning to blush. _He knew she had watched him._

"I...I couldn't sleep" She stammered, as an excuse. The witch wanted to just fly back to her house in Italy, away from Scrooge and his stupid dime. Where she could just forget and never ever again think of what had happened. But Magica didn't move.

Scrooge watched the witch tiredly, the dim glow from the lamp lighted up only parts of her, leaving half her face in shadow. As he had found the sorceress in his office in the middle of the night.

She wore nothing but her thin, black nightwear. Her arms tied around her bare shoulders, as she was freezing. Still the room wasn't cold.

His first thought was to tell her to stop be foolish, and to go back to her own room and try to get some sleep. But something about the sorceress's expression made him hesitate. She looked so small and helpless where she stood, looking up at him with her large eyes.

The elder duck stood up. The witch shuddered back as if he was going to hit her. _What was wrong with her? She had never acted like this before..._

"Don't worry, Miss De Spell. I'm not going to hurt you." He said as he stepped forward from the desk. "Come on"

Magica didn't say anything, but she followed him out of the room and down the hallway.

As they arrived at the balcony she still hadn't said a word. She just kept looking with the same particular expression in her eyes.

The night was still, a few stars flickered in the dark sky above them. The moon shone bright, casting reflections in the witch's eyes as she watched it.

"I always used to watch the moon with my uncle Guntram when I was little" she said in a dreamy voice, her eyes not leaving the moon.

 _Scrooge couldn't remember any other time she had told him about her childhood, or anything about herself. She was giving him all kinds of oddity this night. Then he remembered when she had told him family meant nothing to her. He was right, the witch was a liar._

"I thought you said that family had done you no good" he said, but not in a mockfull voice.

At that statement Magica's eyes left the moon and found his instead. Her glare wasn't angry. He noticed that her black hair fell in her face.

"That's an exception"

Her voice didn't sound sharp either, as it so often did. _This night, it was like they had forgotten they were enemies._

"Which of the Crystals was it?" The witch asked, trying to change subject.

"What do you mean?"

Her eyebrows raised, surprisingly looking at him.

"There's different kinds of Crystals from Atlantis, I thought you were aware of that"

 _Their Crystal wasn't the only one…why hadn't she told him this before?_

"No, why would I know that?"

"Maybe because I read it in one of _your_ books" a soft smile covered her beak.

Scrooge didn't answer that, instead he gave her a look telling her to continue.

"There's three Crystals of Atlantis that kept the city alive with their power. A power no mankind ever seen afterwards the fall of Atlantis."

 _Until now_ , The miser thought. But he kept quiet, listening to his company.

"First there's the _Emerald Crystal_ " she held up one finger. "It's 20 metres in height and at least five in breadth."

"No, it can't have been that one. I know how emeralds look like, and the Crystal was completely different."

The elder duck informed her.

"The second one is the _Platinum Crystal_. It's truly clear in colour, but shimmers in silver. First I thought it had to be this one you had taken, but this crystal is enormous. Over hundred meters in height, and far underneath the surface than the others." She dragged one hand through her black hair before she continued.

"So It has to be the third one you took. The _Blue Crystal of knowledge,_ it's the most powerful one but the smallest. It pulses in different shades of blue, therefore its name. And almost shines. It holds multidimensional wisdom and knowledge of the ages. The person who owned it would be able to know anything he wanted"

"The Blue Crystal of knowledge…" Scrooge said after her thoughtfully. _The miser had never truly believed in magic, but after all he seen during the years it was a hard matter to deny._

"But what does Glomgold want with knowledge, it´s wealth he always wanted"

He told Magica in a concerned voice.

"No idea, but whatever it is I bet it's no good" the witch said. "At least not for you"

 _And at that moment Scrooge remembered she was his enemy, that they hated each other._ Suddenly that magical stillness that had laid over the night was gone. And Magica was nothing to him than the witch he hated.

 _Still something inside him grieved what had gone lost,_ the old miser brushed it of before he fell to sleep later that night. _Trying to tell himself that everything would go back to normal when the morning came._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

 _Morning afterwards..._

The boys, Donald and Daisy had come back to the mansion early in the morning the next day. With some new information to share with the rest.

"Glomgold is teaming up with other businessmen, John something…" Donald said, trying to remember the duck's name.

" _John D. Rockerduck!"_ Corrected Scrooge with rage over his face, looking at his nephew.

"Yes, that was it. Together they're going to built the greatest business in the world" Donald continued, while the three ducklings nodded agreedly at the other side of the table.

"Glomgold is never satisfied it seems. All he cares about is money" Scrooge muttered and reached out to take the newspaper.

At that comment the witch snorted, while she sat with her tea cup in one hand.

"And that's for you to say" _Money was all he ever cared about as well,_ Magica thought ironically.

Scrooge ignore her comment, his eyes tiredly reading the newspaper. When he suddenly stopped, his eyes narrowed.

"Glomgold, that thief! It wasn´t enough with the exhibition to show everyone he's richer than me! He's now holding a ball, to brag about the Crystal he stole from me!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the elder duck.

"He really want to make it worse for you, Uncle Scrooge" Huey said, watching his uncle.

"Of course he does! It's has been his life goal, to become richer than me. Now that he finally is, it's not unexpected he wants to show the world."

The elder duck paused, surprising everyone when a smile covered his beak.

"This it's a great opportunity for us to get close to Glomgold and the Crystal. To get to know where he keeps it, and to take it back once for all."

Scrooge eyes didn't leave the newspaper.

"The plan is that we have to get inside the ball. But the question is how..."  
Scrooge told the others at the table, who all had stopped eating their breakfast.

"But, somebody can just go as guests." Daisy suggested, looking at the elder duck.  
"You and Magica can go as a couple, no one would suspect that"  
Daisy looked at the old miser, who looked like he wanted to run away. _To hide the blush that covered his cheeks_. _Oh, he won't be very pleased with me now..._ Daisy thought with a guilty smile.

"Excuse me?" Magica interrupted in an annoyed voice, looking from Daisy to Scrooge.

"I agreed with helping you getting the Crystal back, not going on a ball with him!" she pointed at McDuck whos eyes narrowed.  
"I'm not happy with this plan either, _witch_." he said icily "But Daisy is right, it's the best chance we have of getting inside."

Magica didn't open her mouth again, but the angry expression gave everyone the knowledge that she, just like Scrooge didn't like that plan.

...

Magica stared at the dress in the mirror. She had worn the dress for less then a minute and she already missed her old, black one. Daisy had insisted she would wear it, as she had helped her looking fit for a ball.

The dress was violet, long and sleek. With open back, giving her body a full figure.

And for once, the witch smiled proudly at her own reflection. _It wasn't her black dresses, but it could been worse._

She must had been to busy watching the dress she had not noticed Scrooge had joined her. Her smile faded away, she could feel Scrooge´s eyes on her. _Somehow she felt her heart beat faster against her chest, it made her angry._

The witch turned away from the mirror, facing him instead.

He wore a tuxedo, making him look fancier than usual. He clenched his tie, not paying much attention to her.

"Oh, are you dressing up for me, Scroogie?"

The older duck just gave her a cold glare.

"No, I´m dressing up for Glomgold. And for becoming the richest duck in the world again"

"If the plan is going to work…" she began.

"The plan _must_ work." Scrooge corrected her as he gave her a tired look.

She began playing with the fabrics of her new dress. _She had never been on a ball before._

"What do you even do on a ball?"

Scrooge walked past the room, as if he was searching for something. Whatever it was it couldn't had been very important because the male duck stopped. His eyes found Magica´s.

"Well, on a ball...you dance" He started, as if it was obvious. _So it wasn´t enough with being forced to work together with him? Now she had to dance with him as well..!? But that wasn´t the true problem, it was that she had never learnt to dance._

"Dance…?" the witch asked quietly.

Scrooge must have seen the frighten expression on her face.

"You know what dancing is, right…?" he asked carefully.

"Of course I know what dancing is!"

 _That old fool!_ "It´s just that I don't know how…" she looked down at the floor, not truly wanting to admit it. She heard that Scrooge began to walk. She had thought he would leave her when she suddenly felt his hand on hers. She stared at where his hand touched hers.

"And just what do you think you're doing!?" Magica asked furiously.

"Teaching you to dance" Scrooge answered, then he lead her out to the middle of the room.

The raven haired duck felt one of his hands landing on her waist, the other one holding her right hand in a steady hold. His hand felt warm against her cold one.

He gently pressed her in closer to him. _Magica could hear her own heartbeat now, she prayed that he couldn´t._

"You'll have to lay you left hand on my shoulder."

Unwilling, Magica gingerly placed her free hand on his shoulder. Then Scrooge began moving, walking forwards and backwards in the room. Leaving Magica with no choice but to follow him. And just like that, they were dancing.

First Magica was terrified, her high heels stepping everywhere. _She believed she even stepped on Scrooge's foot one time_. But he didn't say anything so neither did she. She tried to concentrate on where to put her feet, but having Scrooge so close made it hard to think. Scrooge danced as if it was the most natural, easiest thing you could do. Leading her around in the room.

It didn't take long until the witch managed to keep up Scrooge's pace. And she finally putted her feet the right place, following the elder duck's movements elegantly. _She could dance!_

Scrooge could feel her smile, as she unwillingly leaned her head against his chest. A proud smile covered his beak.

…

As the evening came the two ducks stepped inside the large house the ball was being held. Side by side, both looking the same unwilling of the situation.  
They were met by a doorkeeper at the entrance.  
"Mr and Mrs McDuck" the doorkeeper said as they walked past him. Magica could feel Scrooge's glare on her at that statement.  
 _As if they were married_ , the witch thought and rolled her eyes.  
The ballroom was filled with dancing people and music.  
Suddenly she felt his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
" _What_ are you doing?" She hissed at him, as quiet she could so that not everyone else would hear.  
"If this plan is going to work we have to look like a couple, remember?" the elder duck told her, not paying her any more attention.

"There´s John D. Rockerduck, that shady weasel." Scrooge meant an elder duck in the middle of a table, busy discussing what seemed to be an important matte, with three other men.

They continued walking through the room and sat down by a table, in the corner of the large room. Trying to look as casual as they could, to not get suspicious glares from the other guests.

Scrooge dragged out her chair, his eyes telling her to sit down.  
So the witch sat, and the miser sat down on the chair next to hers.  
"Well, isn't it McDuck" A duck at the other side of the table said, while he studied the two ducks. Who none of Scrooge or Magica recognised.

"It is" Scrooge didn't seemed too interested in the unknown man. His eyes flew over the hall, clearly searching for something. _Where could that thief be lurking…?_  
"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Frank Quakburg" he held out his hand. Scrooge shook it, and gave the man something near a smile.  
"Pleasure to meet you" But his voice said the opposite.  
"The pleasure is mine, Mr McDuck" the man smiled.  
"Who is this lovely lady by your side?" The man continued, his eyes traveling from Scrooge to Magica.  
"This is Magica de Spell, my...company"  
He struggled, giving his partner a glance as much loving as he could.  
"Wow, a man in your age must be lucky having such a young parter!" the man smiled, giving Magica an blink with one eye.

The sorceress looked at the man, he was older than her but not as old as McDuck. She forced a smile, turning her glance to Scrooge. _Was it jealousy she saw in Scrooge's glare?  
_ "I couldn't be happier" the multi-millionaire told the man.  
"Oh, have you guys heard of the Crystal of Atlantis?

Some say it's the largest crystal in the world, not weird Glomgold wants to show it"

The man who had named himself Frank Quakburg leaned in closer over the table. "But what is weird, is that you showed up, Mr McDuck. Some would say you're too proud to come, now that Glomgold is richer."

Scrooge looked as he wasn't sure of what to answer. _He wanted to find that Crystal and get out, but Mr Quakburg would stop talking._

"No, as you said-I can't miss a such Crystal…Magica, let's dance" the elder duck stood up.  
"Why, darling?" the witch said, but Scrooge could sense the ironical undertone in her voice. "We were just having such pleasant conversation with this handsome man" Magica did a gesture at the man over the table, giving him a poisonous sweet smile. _Scrooge felt his patience beginning to run out and Magica wasn't making it better._ The eldest duck at the table was just about to give the witch a sharp comment back when their new friend saved him.

"No, please. Dance with your partner, Miss"

The man insisted, looking meaning at McDuck.  
"If you insist" she stood, took a hold of Scrooge's hand and began walking toward the dancefloor. Leaving Scrooge no choice but to follow.

As they had reached the dancefloor, they moved in closer.

"It's a bit hard for this couple thing to work if you're going to flirt with every other man" Scrooge whispered in her ear as his hand found her waist.

"Why? Are you _jealous_ , McDuck?" Magica just mocked him. Laying her small hand on his shoulder, the way the miser had taught her before.

They began moving toward, along with the other dancing couples.

During this whole time, Scrooge had seen no glimpse of Glomgold. It awoken a suspiciousness in the old miser. _Something wasn't right…_

"No, but I miss being the richest duck in the world." Scrooge said instead, trying to ignore his suspicious thoughts.

As they turned it made Magica's violet dress raise, leaving the floor.

"Patience, darling. So far, everything is going as planned" Magica whispered back, her beak close to his ear. Not giving anyone a chance to hear what they were saying.

"As _planned_? Have you even seen Glomgold during this whole time?" He hissed back at her, irritated at his dancing partners sudden calmness. _It was his whole life work this plan depended on. Something needed to be done soon._

Magica leaned her head back, answering Scrooge´s question by giving him a cold glare.

" _No_... not yet." She then admitted, her head fell back against his shoulder.

"Me neither. That thief is up to something, I can sense it." He whispered, his face in a serious expression. _She wasn't to much help for him._ "Wasn't you suppose to help us get the Crystal back? You better start using your magic, witch. Cause I see no Crystal." The old miser continued coldly, as he held her tight.

"That is no way of treating a lady. I'm Mrs Mcduck, remember?" She asked him ironically, paying no attention to his complains. At that point the male duck fell silence.

The old miser's intuition had been right. Because at that very moment his nemesis stepped forward form the crowd of dancing people. He raised his glass, gentle hitting it with a spoon. A clinking sound filled the hall, making everyone silent.

" _Hmmh...hm_ " he began, telling everyone to listen at him.

"This very evening is devoted to my new title as the richest duck in the world!" Glomgold began in a formal voice as he smiled a proud smile. His eyes looking out over the guests of the ball.

"Soon, ladies and gentlemen. You'll see what you all came for: The Crystal of the lost city!"

Glomgold told the audience who began chattering with each other.

Magica and Scrooge gave each other a meaning glance.

"But first!" Scrooge's business rival held out one finger. The crowd fell silence once again.

"Look who we got here! Isn't It _Scrooge McDuck_ who dared to show up?" Glomgold mockful eyes found Scrooge and Magica where they stood, in each other's arms at the dance floor. All eyes fell on them. Scrooge just gave Glomgold a cold glare back as he let go of Magica´s waist and took a step closer to his arch nemesis.

"Are you going to claim I _stole_ the Crystal from you, Scrooge? Well, no one will believe you any longer." Glomgold spit, his greedy eyes traveling off to find Magica by Scrooge´s side.

"Wait...isn't that Magica De Spell?" The duck mocked. "Are you truly _so_ desperate that you asked the witch for help? Oh, This truly is the end for you, old friend." Their enemy laughed, a few from the crowd joining him. Scrooge continued gazing at Glomgold, his eyes filled with contempt. But the elder duck didn't say anything.

Then Magica De Spell broke in.

"We only came here to congratulate you for your new title. " The witch lied, giving the crowd the sweetest smile she could manage. "Now, if you excuse us" the black haired duck gave her partner a meaning glance, then she began walking out from the ballroom.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

As they finally had left the crowded room, away from all the people Scrooge and Magica both stopped. Magica looked at him as the elder duck studied the hallway they had entered, trying to think about their next move. He found her eyes.

" _To congratulate you for you new title_ … you could have come up with a better lie" "Don't complain, Scroogie. At least I did something, you just stood there looking like a fool" she gave him back. _Was that the thanks for having saved him for humiliation in front of all that people,_ the witch thought. But she didn't say it out loud, she had began to tire of Scrooge´s bad temper.

Scrooge didn't answer his enemy he was forced to work together with. His eyes pointed to the floor.

 _This time she was right, she had saved him while he had done nothing. But he just couldn't figure out why she had protected him. She, who loved to mock him herself..._ The witch never seemed to stop surprising him.

 _Focus on the plan_ , the miser told himself.

"What are you waiting for? Let's start looking for the Crystal before Glomgold moves it." He began walkin down the hallway, hearing the witch stepps behind him.

"I say we split up" Magica suddenly suggested.

"Sounds good. The one of us who finds the Crystal first, gets out. Trying to find the other would take too long, and Glomgold won't give us much time before he finds out the Crystal is gone"

Magica gave a short nod back, starting to walk at the opposite direction.

"Magica?"

The sorceress turned her head, giving him a glare saying they had no time to lose.

"Thank you" the old miser told her, making her face expression change slightly. First to confused, then a gentle smile found her beak.

Then she was gone, disappearing through one of the many doors of the hallway. And Scrooge found himself alone. _Now he surprised himself as well._

…

She stepped inside a small room at the end of the hallway. It was dark except for something in the middle of the room, that cast a misty pale blue glow. It took awhile for her eyes to get used to the sudden darkness before she could completely see what was inside the room. _Magica tried to focus on finding the Crystal, but her mind always insisted on wandering off... That old miser had actually thanked her for once. Even though she had no idea of why she had done it. Seeing that proud fool being mocked in front of all those people should have been giving her pleasure. Still she´d felt she couldn't just stand there, doing nothing. What was wrong with her?_

The light source was covered by a curtain.

The witch slowly stepped in closer, curiosity taking over, pulling her from her thoughts. When she was close to the unknown light that she could reach out and touch it, she gently dragged the curtain off.

A rainbow of colours reflected in Magica's wide open eyes as she saw the object underneath.

A two feet long Crystal lighted up the small room with it's clear brightness. She couldn't move her eyes away from it. The Crystal seemed to be alive, all kinds of shades of silver, turquoise and cobalt danced inside. _The Blue Crystal of knowledge_ , she smiled.

But the happiness over finding the Crystal disappeared, the smile on her beak quickly faded away. She heard the door opened behind her.

...

He wondered if his partner had more luck than him with finding the target as he moved through the fourth room on the hunt after a enormous Crystal. He found nothing and the feeling that the time was running out made him more and more stressed for every passing second. He was just about to walk out from the room and search in the next room when he heard a familiar voice.

"Not so fast, McDuck"

Scrooge filled with rage. Still he stood with his back at Glomgold.  
"You can just give up, Magica here found the Crystal before you and unfortunately for you, I found her."  
Scrooge´s angry glare changed, his eyebrows raised. The elder duck turned around, Glomgold held the raven haired duck in a tight hold.

 _She had been so close of getting the Crystal..._

Magica felt Glomgold's steady hands around her wrists, forcing her to face Scrooge. _If she could have used her magic now she would just curse him. She had tried a multiple of times when they tried to find Scrooge, but the Crystal's power was too strong. Any other magic couldn't stand against it, leaving her defenceless. She hated to be defenceless…_

"Thank you, Magica for helping me to find Scrooge." Glomgold began, a grin found his beak. "You know, McDuck. Magica here was just about to take the Crystal for herself when I caught her. Did you truly think she was going to help you? She only wanted the Crystal for herself. You can't trust a witch. I thought you knew that."  
The rage found Scrooge's face again, but confusion also danced in his eyes.

Magica felt Scrooge's glare on her.  
"No! Scrooge. Trust me, I didn't do anything. He's lying...please" She yelled frustrated at him. _He had to believe her...but she knew he wouldn't._ The elder duck didn't reply to her prays, his cold eyes just kept watching her. Magica couldn't stand to face his glare.

"Oh, you're so pathetic, Magica. Why would he believe you? You're nothing to him but a lying thief!" Glomgold barked. She found Scrooge's eyes. It wasn't anger she saw, it was disappointment.

Glomgold went on in triumph.

"You seem to truly be wanting the Crystal back. But do you know what kind of Crystal it is?" His rival asked and when Scrooge gave no answer he presumed that he didn´t.

"It´s the _Blue Crystal of knowledge._ Giving the person who´s in possession of it assessment to all the knowledge in the world. Whatever you want to know…." Scrooge didn't like the excited expression on his enemies face. _Whatever it was, it could not be good…_

"With this Crystal I now know what I always wanted to know. Your weakness, McDuck. The way to beat you once and for all. To rob you of everything you hold dear"

A cruel grin covered his beak.

"And now that I know it, McDuck… It's actually funny. I can't even remember for how long I've been trying to figure out your pressure point. And who could have thought it was the witch"

 _What?!_

Magica's eyes grew big, full of disbelief she searched for an answer from Scrooge.

 _Glomgold had to be lying still. If he spoke truth, that meant...that he cared for her._

But the miser just stared on the ground, giving the witch no answers. Too ashamed of his feelings to face her. His cheeks red in shame for the confession. Then something changed in the old miser's eyes.

"Let go of her"

That seemed to only amuse his rival.

"Oh, so the Crystal was right. You do _care_ for the witch." He said between mockfull laughter.

"You got the Crystal now, you won. Just let her go" Scrooge insisted, looking coldly at his enemy.

Glomgold only laughed louder.

"Have you not listened at all, McDuck? I am going to break you. And I got the answer to that right here" he pulled in Magica's arm, making her body shake from his movement. Her violet dress a mess and her raven hair falling into her face. Suddenly fear found the elder ducks eyes, he feared for her.

And for the first time, during all adventure he had experienced, all dangers he had outlived Scrooge McDuck didn't know what to do. _He felt panic taking over him. He tried to tell himself that he had been in this situation a hundred times before, that he would figure something out as usual...but he could not think clear. This wasn't as usual. This was about Magica._

"Scrooge…"

He raised his sight, Magica's deep eyes were glued to him while she struggled to keep her head up in Glomgold tight hold.

"The Crystal...break it"

Then the sorceress threw herself aside, making Glomgold lose his foothold. As he fell to the marble floor with Magica, he lost the hold of the sparkling blue Crystal. It flew over the room, right into Scrooge's hands. He caught it, the blue light reflected in his eyes.

Magica had crawled away from Glomgold, who tried to get on his feet to get the Crystal back again. His eyes shone with rage.

"Break it!" The witch screamed as Glomgold got closer to the elder duck.

Just before his rival reached him and the Crystal in his hands he threw it with all his strength on the marble floor. As it hit the ground, time stood still for less then a second. A blue light filled the whole room, making everything dance in blue. The Crystal shattered into a million pieces, as it spread out over the floor. Every small piece contained all shades of blue, reflection in on another. Casting beams of light all over the room.

Scrooge found Magica's eyes, the glow of what was left of the Crystal of Knowledge slowly died out. Leaving the room in darkness. _It was over…_

Wide eyed, Glomgold started to crawl on the floor. Searching and picking up the broken pieces of his treasure. Once again he had lost and McDuck had won. Frustration found his eyes as he moved around on the marble floor.

Scrooge walked over to the witch who still laid on the floor at the other side of the room. Her eyes wide as she had been paralysed of what had just happened. _Had she only wanted the crystal after all…?_ The old miser swiped the thought away, lowering next to Magica. Her large eyes left the shattered Crystal and found his eyes instead. Scrooge felt his cheeks blush, she smiled up at him.

He reached his hand out for her to take. But she had already noticed his blush.

With a confident smile she took his hand, it was warm.

"So…the Crystal is gone." The witch began once she stood in her feet. "That means you're the richest duck in the world again"

"Yes, and that we're...back to enemies" he said, did his best to cover up his disappointment. Only the witch didn't, her eyes changed slightly. A sad glimt danced in them as she looked up at him. "I guess we are, Scroogie darling" she said, her deep eyes kept telling the difference.

 _She knew_ , he told himself. _She knew the way he felt. Still he could not just say it out loud to her._

And he didn't need to. As they walked down the hallway. On their way out of the ball, Glomgold hadn't even tried to stopped them this time, he had simply given up. Refusing to leave the floor and his broken Crystal. Refused to believe it was gone with his title and succession.

Suddenly the elder duck feld a cold hand just so slightly touching against his one as they made their way outside. _He felt his heart skip a beat._ But instead of ignoring it, of ignoring his feelings. This time, he took her hand in his and leaned her in closer. His beak firmly found hers and pulled her into a kiss. At first the witch seemed surprised, then her eyes closed and she kissed him back.Hand in hand they walked away from the ball and from Glomgold. And hand in hand they would stay.

 _The end..._


End file.
